


I Do Not Want To Forgive You

by JJFoLe



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Investigations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: “Wen Ning, you must find your own path.”Although he thought about the path he could take, he had not found one yet.The single idea which had crossed his mind was to help the ones he had hurt in the past.Hidden, he decided to help Sect Leader Jiang, and will, more than he could have imagined.





	1. Prologue

The man was crouching hidden behind bushes, his dark hair waving to the breeze along with the leaves was half tied in a bun. Only the nebulous glow of the moon lighted the forest area he was in. He carefully tried to not move his chained wrists, he had not the wish to be noticed by the person in front of him; a man battling alone with a half dozen of walking corpses. The man's neat movements shone in a slight purple reflection emitted by his whip. A serious expression on his face, the man frown, still, he would display a smirk bigger and bigger each time he reached an enemy. He wanted to help him but he promised himself he would not appear before his sight, he did not want to make him uncomfortable.

Every time he forgot the reason why he was following the man, he heard Wei Wuxian's voice in his head, _“Wen Ning, you must find your own path”_. Although he thought about the path he could take, he had not found one yet. The single idea which had crossed his mind was to help the ones he had hurt in the past. Of course, it was temporary until he find his own path. If it was the journey he had chosen and that Wei Wuxian happened to know, he would be scolded, _“Wen Ning, I told you to find your way, but you're still helping people. When will you help yourself?”._ Wen Ning knew he would be correct, it was why he decided to think about it deeper.

He left his thought and his attention went back to the man. Few more corpses added to the firsts and the sect leader Jiang was now surrounded. This situation would be complicated for anyone, but Wen Ning, who had observed him for the last month, had seen him in worse ones that he had managed. However, a lack of attention could be fatal, Jiang Cheng extended Zidian as far as he could, from the left to the right without missing his back and his front. The lighting of the whip burnt every corpse and leaves it touched, but he could not have noted the corpse who just jumped from a tree. Alerted, Wen Ning bent the bow he was carrying and, with precision, he shot his arrow right into the walking corpse's head.

Jiang Cheng, slaughtering the last corpse in his view, felt the wind provoked by the arrow behind his back, he pivoted and saw the corpse being propelled to the next tree where he finally fell. He gazed the opposite way, from where he guessed the arrow had been shot and said, “Who is here?”

Wen Ning froze, without thinking, he had shot this arrow because the sect leader Jiang was in danger. Obviously, Jiang Cheng would have noticed this act and asked about the one who did. He stayed still and remained silent, hoping the sect leader would give up.

“I know you are still here, whoever you are, stop hiding, you saved me after all.” Jiang Cheng persuaded in his utmost serious tone.

Despite his last words, Wen Ning was himself convinced Jiang Cheng did not want to find out he was the one who helped him. Jiang Cheng started walking in his direction, Wen Ning also thought that he had to hurry and leave his hidden place. Cornered like a pheasant by a hunter, he, uselessly, lowered his head and stood up to run far away.

Jiang Cheng deployed his inactivated Zidian to reach the ankle of the man running away who immediately stopped his rush, “I told you show yourself, not to run away!”

Even though it was frivolous, Wen Ning hid his lowered face with his hands as he heard Jiang Cheng footsteps approaching him. In front of him, Jiang Cheng recognized him, “Wen Ning!? You!?”

Wen Ning took his hands off his face and looked slightly up, the sect leader frown from his inconvenience, he sighed, “Was it you?”

Wen Ning contritely nodded as an answer, “Sect Leader Jiang... I am sorry...”

“Why?” Jiang Cheng sharply asked.

“Hm...?”

“Why do you say you are sorry?” Jiang Cheng specified while he was winding Zidian.

“Ah. I don't know... you more likely don't want to see me here so... it is better if I leave...” Wen Ning walked few steps.

“Wait.” Jiang Cheng spoke, “why are you here?”

Wen Ning turned around to face Jiang Cheng, “I'm looking for my life's path, well... it is more 'my death's path'...” Wen Ning didn't want Jiang Cheng to know the truth but his lips moved by themselves. “So, I decided to help the ones I hurt in the past while I'm looking for it.”

Jiang Cheng nervously laughed, “you're honest. So the dead corpse in my way last week, was it you too?”

Wen Ning nodded and said again, “I'm sorry...”

“Stop apologize already! It's hard to think that you were the one to save me, don't say more!” Jiang Cheng cleared his throat, “your intentions are good, nevertheless, you should follow someone else.”

“But young master Jin Ling is doing well with his Lan's brothers...” Wen Ning guessed easily who he was talking about, “I know he is fine with A-Yuan and Lan Jingyi...”

“So because I'm all alone by myself you pitied me and told yourself you should follow me to keep me company!?” Jiang Cheng harshly declared, his arms crossed, as if, he was scolding Wen Ning.

“I did not plan for you to discover me, so I could not have kept you company...” Wen Ning naively said, playing with his fingers.

Jiang Cheng held the bridge of his nose, “never mind.” he concluded, “thank you.”

Wen Ning bowed in front of him before leaving. As Jiang Cheng was watching Wen Ning walking away, without knowing the reason, he surprisingly realized that he was unwilling to let him go. He assumed that was because he was connected to _him_ , and to their past. Even though he tried to break away with his past, he needed, time to time, someone by his side to share the good memories in order to forget the bad ones. But, _he_ was not here anymore, and would not visit either.

He faced the one he had hated for years, yet, right now, the hatred he felt had subsided. Perhaps, _his words_ had finally reached him, _“stop thinking about the past, move on”._ He would not be able to forgive them completely, but, _he_ wished he could have thought about something else than his hate towards people. _He_ maybe had succeeded.

“Wen Ning?” He raised his voice for the man to hear him.

Wen Ning swung to Jiang Cheng, “yes?”

“I am going to drink back to the Lotus Pier, would you accompany me?”

“I- Are you sure? To the Lotus Pier it's...” Wen Ning stuttered, “plus, I can't swallow a thing...”

“I am. Then, look at me drink! It may not be fun, but I want to thank you.” Jiang Cheng clarified, while he was walking to Wen Ning.

“Fine, Sect Leader Jiang.”

In their way to the Lotus Pier, they both considered it was not necessary to talk. Their way down the mountain forest, they didn't meet any other corpse. The calm of the night caressed their ears kindly perturbed with the songs of nightly birds. Their peace ended when they had to go through Yunmeng, the night market was really active this night of the week. The moon was not the only one to light their surroundings anymore, nonetheless, once they left the city for a boat to join the Lotus Pier, the moonlight's role had been given back with the fireflies flying around them. Wen Ning paddled, enjoying the sounds the rolling water delivered him.

“I noticed you don't have the hole let by Nie Mingjue anymore.” Jiang Cheng pointed out.

“Young Master Wei fixed it with a talisman. I don't know how, but I admire his skills. He also insert a talisman inside me,” Wen Ning touched his chest, “he said that I would be able to smile one day. He said it was unfair that I couldn't live without expressing my feelings. He forgot that I am not alive.” He slightly laughed.

“He is impressive,” Jiang Cheng said hinting his admiration for his brother, “isn't it dangerous for him to do that?” He asked, without showing his worries in his tone.

“He told me that it was not. I was suspicious, Hanguang-Jun assured me he would take care of it, so I believe him.” Wen Ning explained.

“Fine, then. We arrived,” Jiang Cheng declared.

* * *

A cup of Empire Smile's alcohol in his hand, Jiang Cheng was thoughtful. The last weeks, he had met more corpses than he had for the two last years. After Jin Guangyao's death, the number of corpses had been halved. Consequently, bumping into several corpses gathered in one point was a rare not to say an impossible event. He hardly believed that the dozen of corpses he had hit tonight was a coincidence. Furthermore, as much aggressive as they were against him.

“What is in your mind?” Wen Ning dared to say.

Jiang Cheng left his thoughts and looked at the dead man in front of him. Sitting around a table in his quarters, Wen Ning awkwardly faced him. Wen Ning had patiently watched him all the time he was thinking, Jiang Cheng guessed he had learned patience from his unfortunate state.

“I was thinking about the corpses of tonight. They were a lot.” He answered in an unusual calm tone.

Jiang Cheng was a strong drinker, Wen Ning had determined by the first empty alcohol's jar the sect leader had drunk by himself, without him looking drunk. Nevertheless, the alcohol seemed to appease Jiang Cheng's mood.

“They were filled with more resentment than they usually are.” Wen Ning completed.

“That's why I'm suspicious. I need to investigate on this case. The mountain forest had never been full of corpses or ghosts, I will talk about it with other sect leaders.”

Wen Ning hesitated to offer his help, “If Sect Leader Jiang needs help... I... can...”

“What do you want to do?” Jiang Cheng cut his words, “ _He_ was the one to tell you to find your path too, doesn't he?”

Wen Ning nodded, “If I offer you my help, it is what I want to do now, for myself or for you, I don't know but I can find out. I would understand if Sect Leader Jiang refuse, my presence must be uncomfortable for him.”

“You!!” Jiang Cheng shouted, “Of course your company is far from the best I can have! But can you even stop acting and speaking for me!?” He sighed, “Since how long have you been you following me?”

“A month” Wen Ning honestly replied.

“So, it has been this long that you helped me.” Jiang Cheng emptied his cup of alcohol to hide his embarrassment and his mild anger. “Do you know where Wei Wuxian is?”

Wen Ning shook his head, “I haven't seen Young Master Wei for a year.”

“Shit! I would have liked to have his thoughts on the corpses.” Jiang Cheng admitted, “He probably night hunt with Lan Wangji, he will eventually realize and come to us.”

The silence was settled back in the air of the room as Jiang Cheng was drinking the second jar of Empire Smile. This time, the alcohol had reached his reddened cheeks and his flustered eyes. Wen Ning, worried for his health, hoped he didn't drink that much everyday.

“You, and Wei Wuxian did a lot of bad things in the past” Jiang Cheng stated. He was almost lying on the table, one could note his tired tone. “But you were the one by his side all these years like a real brother. I should have been here, and accept his choices, but I was not. I am not a good brother.”

“It is not true.” Wen Ning disproved, “no one can replace you in young Master Wei's heart, you will always be his dear brother, whatever happened.” he confessed, “I am sorry for my misbehavior, I am also responsible if you are in pain.”

“I want this anger to disappear, I don't hate you as much as I did before, but I'm still slightly angry over everything.”

Mourning had seven steps, but Jiang Cheng had never gone through the third one even after all those years; The Anger. Wen Ning who, even though he was dead, had gone through all those steps for his entire family, comprehended, in hindsight, his behavior. For Jiang Cheng, being angry had kept him from being depressed and sad more than he was. It was the reason why breaking away with his own past had been impossible until now. Not only he was angry against the responsible people for his loses but also at himself. If Wen Ning could not understand this anger against people, he felt it for himself too.

“I hope one day, you will be able to give a sincere smile not tainted with sadness to the ones you love” Wen Ning conceded. He stood up, his chains clattering on the table in wood. He discerned the sign of the YunmengJiang sect on a banner decorating the wall of the room to remember Jiang Cheng where and who he was. He, indeed, had to live with this pressure Wen Ning would never be able to experiment.

“Where are you going!?” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, his body now correctly straightened, “I never told you to leave!”

“I am leaving, Sect Leader Jiang should rest.” Wen Ning bowed, he opened the door leading to the outside, letting the fresh breeze invade the room, some candles were immediately blew out.

“Will you come back?” Jiang Cheng asked, now stood on his two feet.

“Do Sect Leader Jiang want me to come back and help him?” Wen Ning inquired back, his face even more hidden by his hair in the wind.

“Not particularly!” He answered loudly before decreasing his tone, “However, if your wish is to help me,” he paused, “stay by my side until I completely forgive your acts of the past.”

Suddenly, Wen Ning felt embarrassed, his eyelids promptly fluttered making his white irises difficult to see. Despite he didn't have a heartbeat anymore, it was the talisman inside him which caused his abrupt reaction and feelings that he had forgotten how to describe. Even though it was temporary and that person disliked him for so many reasons, it was the first time of his life and death someone asked him to stay by their side. Finally, he understood the foolish feeling he should not have experienced again; he was happy.

“T-then... I will come back tomorrow... morning...” Wen Ning said before grabbing his bow laying next to the door and leaving for good.

After Wen Ning departure, Jiang Cheng, left alone, prepared himself to sleep, his mind filled again with reminiscences. By frequenting Wen Ning, he expected to see in him the qualities Wei Wuxian had himself observed, so he could forgive him and make fade his dark thoughts he no longer wished for. As his brother repeated him, _he needed to move on_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on the roof, he was watching at the stars and the moon of the clear night sky fading to the orange pink horizon announcing the sunrise. His state had taught him how to be patient in the night time. Actually, it taught him how to be patient in any way. After waiting thirteen years chained up, although he was half conscious of himself, a night was only a minute for him. But now, the thirteen years were a distant unpleasant souvenir, and the last years, despite he was lost with himself, had been filled with good memories he could share with the ones he cared about.

He was feeling guilty to not have told the entire truth to Sect Leader Jiang. Before he had decided to hid around Jiang Cheng, he had helped the juniors wherever they went. He would give advice during night hunting, and generally, advice for their lives even though he had not lived a lot. He had thought it could have been the path he was looking for.

But he had soon realized that he should not have been here. They were young and they needed to experience life by themselves without a dead adult by their side. The juniors had to grow by themselves with their sworn brothers. Eventually, once adults, they would find a wife or a husband to marry, they would have kids, they would be sect leaders or important people from their sect. And him, would only be able to watch them. He would support them through their lives, but being by their sides forever was impossible. Being by the side of anyone alive forever was impossible for him.

Then, he had left them, they had not been sad but intrigued by his thoughts and decision he had not shared with them. They ignored where he was, but they were probably not worried because they trusted him. If he had lied to Sect Leader Jiang, it was to protect himself but also to protect Jin Ling, he didn't know what kind of reaction he could have if he was aware of the time they spent side by side without hiding.

When the sun lighted the sky in its fullest, the sect started moving to accomplish its daily tasks. Wen Ning tried to not be noticed so he stayed laid as much as he could until he would decide it was late enough to meet Sect Leader Jiang again. However, he didn't have the chance to do what he had planned, he heard a voice.

“Sect Leader Jiang, you have guests who desire to talk to you.”

Without stating who the guests were, the sect man left. Immediately, some chitchatting reached Wen Ning's ears; he would recognize these voices among thousands.

“My Uncle must know about this. Master Lan Qiren may not agree but we can resolve this better together. Plus, I would not be surprised that my Uncle already doubts.”

Wen Ning leaned forward to see them and listen their discussion with care.

“I know, young master Jin Ling,” Lan Sizhui said, “Master Lan Qiren just thought it was better to wait the next general meeting to talk about it.”

“Yes, but now we are here, we-”

Wen Ning shifted his hand on a weakly fixed tile. The tile slipped and fell, shattering on the ground, making the most thunderous noise. Reflexively, the two boys raised suspiciously their heads to the roof, with expectation. Wen Ning turned his face to his right, to his left, trying to find a solution to escape, but it was too late, the two boys were already looking at him. He was sure that Sect Leader Jiang would never accept that his own nephew knew that Wen Ning was around him, no matter what his purpose was.

Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui was going to say something when Wen Ning brought his index finger in front of his lips “shhhh”. Jin Ling who was frowning was still puzzled and seemed like he wanted to say something.

Lan Sizhui pulled Jin Ling's sleeve and murmured “let's see your Uncle, I am sure they have their reason.” he smiled.

They opened Jiang Cheng's door and respectively said “Uncle” and “Sect Leader Jiang” to show their respect.

Jiang Cheng was sitting in front of the clean from the eve table. He had also hidden his bed with the purple curtain surrounding it. His hair still untied, his headache hit his temples but the rest of his appearance was neat. Usually, he would not receive people in his own bed room, only Jin Ling was allowed to, that's why at the moment his sect man announced someone, he knew it would be Jin Ling.

“Good morning. You can sit” Jiang Cheng said in a serious and hoarse tone, “What's bring you here this early in the morning?”

The two boys sat and Lan Sizhui introduced their reason to be here, “We noticed some abnormalities around some sects, and we are here to state them.”

Jiang Cheng was about to speak when he was interrupted by Lan Jingyi who penetrated the room, forgetting greetings, he almost screamed, “I'm sorry, I really needed to go to the toilets.” he paused to sit between his two friends, “Oh by the way, I meet Wen N-”

Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling instantly covered his mouth by their hands. Jin Ling growled “politeness!”

“Oh” Lan Jingyi let out, “I'm sorry Sect Leader Jiang, I hope you had a great night.”

His jaw clenched, Jiang Cheng sighed. He understood that they had seen Wen Ning. It was the last thing he wished for, although Wen Ning had more likely asked to not tell anything.

“So, can you continue your explanation, Lan Sizhui?” Jiang Cheng required.

“We noticed an amount of corpses and strange events beyond what we are used to these past years.”

“Yes, I noted too, is that all?”

“No.” Lan Sizhui continued “The corpses, and mystical events are always claimed in the same areas. Curiously, some other areas are freed from them.”

“What are the areas?” Jiang Cheng asked again.

“The most touched are GusuLan sect, QingheNie sect and YunmengJiang sect. This is really critical for the two first ones, corpses are found in the Cloud Recesses itself. Of course, it's easy to get rid of them, but what is abnormal is that no corpses or events are ascertained in LanLingJin sect entire area.”

“What!?” Jiang Cheng exclaimed.

His incomprehension was not only due to the fact that the LanLingJin sect was reduced to a small sect by now, but also because this one had been annexed by YunmengJiang sect itself until Jin Ling would be of the age to take over his role as a sect leader. Obviously, no one had agreed with this solution at first, but every sects had concurred with the fact that Jiang Cheng would not act harmfully against nor in favor LanLingJin sect for his nephew's sake. Nevertheless, to this declaration, he could not help but think about what happened two years ago and about Jin Guangyao.

“Uncle... do you think it's because of...” Jin Ling preferred to not finish his sentence, even if his Uncle knew its meaning.

“Stop thinking about this! He is dead and his coffin is well watched.”

“I thought about something even more dangerous.” admitted Lan Jingyi, “The Stygian Tiger Seal... it's the only way to...”

“No, it can't be used anymore.” Jin Ling certified.

“Indeed.” Jiang Cheng added, “Why did not Lan Qiren tell me sooner?”

“He was going to, to the next general sects meeting,” Lan Sizhui answered. “But since we travel and noticed that it was even more than the few corpses in the Cloud Recesses, we wanted to tell you personally...”

“Thank you for alerting me. It gives Lan Qiren and I more time to investigate.” Jiang Cheng assured.

“Don't you think we should talk about it to other sect leader, Uncle?”

“Yes, you are right, but we shouldn't say this to everybody, it would provoke a panic. You will only go tell Ouyang Sect Leader,” Jiang Cheng clarified.

When LanLingJin sect lost its power after Jin Guangyao died, Ouyang sect expanded more and more. There was nothing suspicious about it, their way of cultivation was interesting and gathered even more people. When an important sect disappear, a calm one will emerged, it was what happened with Ouyang sect, even though he didn't want LanLingJin sect to disappear, it was his nephew's legacy after all.

“What about Nie Huaisang Sect Leader?” Lan Jingyi said.

“He probably knows already, don't bother.” Jiang Cheng replied dryly.

With what happened two years ago, even if Nie Huaisang hid it, Jiang Cheng could not trust him as he did before. He didn't think he was as simple as he was willing to appear nor he was afraid of everything. He didn't know how far he had been involved, Jiang Cheng just knew that he was. Wei Wuxian had explained his doubts subtly but they had been clear enough for Jiang Cheng to understand. Jiang Cheng was sure; Nie Huaisang knew the current events.

Jin Ling nodded, he looked at his two friends and declared, “so, we will leave...”

The three boys and Jiang Cheng stood up when the latter stopped them, “wait, Jin Ling, come here.” Jiang Cheng opened a desk drawer and handed few signals to his nephew, “You'll potentially need them. You better have hunted something great next time you come here.”

“Yes, I will. Thank you.”

Jiang Cheng had never known how to say to Jin Ling to be careful, so he would always act thus, it was his way to think, _'if you come back with a big prey, it means you are alive'._ He was aware that he may also pressure him too much because he wanted him to achieve what he could not have in his young days, but Jin Ling deserved to be known as the golden boy he was.

Jin Ling walked to the doorstep when his two friends were outside and before leaving he uttered, “Uncle, don't force yourself about...” he paused and looked up the ceiling.

“About what?”

“Never mind” Jin Ling offered a nostalgic smile and left.

 

* * *

 

“We need rules between us,” Jiang Cheng declared to Wen Ning, “first, discretion of your presence by my side.”

“I thought so... I am sorry, the tile falling announced I was here...” Wen Ning apologized.

“I would not have minded if it weren't Jin Ling.”

Silently, they both stayed still on their two feet, Wen Ning scrutinized the Sect Leader, he wondered what the man was thinking about. Finally, Jiang Cheng moved to his desk to write something on a parchment he stored in the pleats of his robe. Sooner, Wen Ning asked Jiang Cheng what the boys came to tell him, the Sect Leader explained him every details. It was not that he trusted him but now he was by his side, Jiang Cheng more likely knew that Wen Ning would help him, it was useless to hide an information when two brains were worth better than one to make hypothesis.

Jiang Cheng looked at Wen Ning with his dangling arms. From the head to the toes, he analyzed the living corpse, and spoke, “How long will you wear this awful robe of yours?”

Wen Ning didn't answer, he was uncomfortable with the question. Him being dead was a sufficient reason for him to only wear this robe, especially because he could not make money.

“Do you take baths regularly?” Jiang Cheng continued the interrogation.

“I am dead. I don't sweat.”

“I see that you follow Wei Wuxian's lifestyle, but unlike him, I have a dignity,” Jiang Cheng criticized and sighed.

“...” Wen Ning could not denied that Wei Wuxian's lifestyle was questionable when he was alone. He wondered what it seemed like now that he was always with Lan Wangji.

“Let's go to Yunmeng before going anywhere else.”

“...”

Wen Ning followed Jiang Cheng without a word, his head down. At Yunmeng, the sun was brightly at the top of the sky, few clouds were decorating the latter of their foggy white but they didn't have any effect on the good weather. They stopped by a merchant selling robes and diverse tissues and clothes. The Leader Jiang asked the merchant to give Wen Ning a robe similar to the one he was wearing. The merchant submitted a dark blue robe with silver borders to the men who agreed as soon as they took a look at it. Jiang Cheng presented his money purse and paid for the robe while Wen Ning was trying to hide his embarrassment, someone paying him a robe, he would have never imagined it, even less from the Sect Leader Jiang.

Outside the shop, Wen Ning almost shyly said “thank you...”

“I'm doing this for myself. I allow you to stay by my side but not with you looking like this. It didn't bother Wei Wuxian, but I, care about who are around me.”

“Yes...” Wen Ning conceived that Wei Wuxian would have never bought him a robe, he could have not even afforded one for himself so Wen Ning would have never reclaimed one.

They walked deeper in the city, to join the mountain forest they had gone the eve. Wen Ning was so discreet that Jiang Cheng needed to turn his head around to check if the walking corpse was still behind him. Jiang Cheng remembered that Wen Ning had followed him for a month without him realizing it, so his lecture about discretion in the morning had actually been useless. He was annoyed to have accept him to stay with him, and he didn't understand himself for doing so, even though he knew the reason why he did.

The forest was crowded of trees and bushes of very different varieties, Wen Ning recognized the most of them for the medicinal virtues, he picked three herbs difficult to find anywhere else. During the two last years, he tried to develop his knowledge in medicine, thanks to the books Lan Sizhui bought him. He thought that his sister would have liked him to become a doctor, despite he would be _“an incompetent doctor who will kill his patient”_ as she would have said. However, he was unable to be fully taught without her, he was only able to treat the orphan kids in the streets with open wounds. In the past, without her, he would have killed Sect Leader Jiang without wishing for it.

Wen Ning saw Jiang Cheng stopped walking. He pushed the branches in his way and let appear a natural spring. Surrounded by trees, the spring occurred to be tropical, but the cascade renewing the water lighted the microcosmic halo as if every drops of water were sunbeams.

“You can bathe here.” Jiang Cheng stated.

“Fine... thank you.”

Jiang Cheng sat to the roots of a tree, turning back to the spring, giving Wen Ning intimacy, it was not like he was curious to see him naked anyway, he thought. Wen Ning undressed his old robe and laid his new one on a rock close to the place he was bathing. He was surprised to feel the coldness of the water on his skin since he could not feel hotness or coldness anymore. But, he sat once he was in the water on another rock inlaid in the soil of the spring. He rubbed his limbs and detected dirt leaving his skin to darken the water. He plunged his head in the water and passed his hands on his face before scratching his hair, more likely as much dirty as the rest of his body. Sect Leader Jiang was right, even if he thought it was useless, the feeling of the contact of the water on his skin was more than pleasant. He abandoned the real world to immerse in the world of thoughts until he got lost.

Without perceiving it, he started humming a song he used to sing with his sister when they still were kids. It was a song they learned from their mother, she used to play a tons of instruments but neither of his sister and him had been given the time to learn how to play them from her. The song was their only memory.

“Nice song,” Jiang Cheng said once Wen Ning finished his humming, “you have a nice voice.”

“Thank you. And, yes, my mother used to sing it to my sister and I when we were kids. Actually, I was only a baby back then.”

“I understand, my mother was not that emotional with us, even when we were only kids. But we had a song with my father, too.”

Wen Ning was curious of what the song sounded like but he decided to not ask for it, he added, “These are precious memories of them which will always stay in our mind, aren't they?”

“Indeed.”

“Will you bathe after me?” Wen Ning inquired after a silent moment.

“I won't bathe in the same water than you.” Jiang Cheng replied, without hesitation.

Wen Ning looked at the dirty water and comprehended that no one would bathe after him, “right...”

Wen Ning enjoyed his bath a little more, he closed his eyes. He was sure that if he still had the capacity to sleep he would have fallen in a dream.

“Wen Ning?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think about the raising amount of the corpses and strange events? Where should we go first?” Jiang Cheng had already had an idea but he wanted to know Wen Ning's opinion.

Wen Ning opened his eyes and straightened his body to leave the spring, “where to go, I don't know. But I would assure myself that these events have nothing to do with what happened with Jin Guangyao two years ago. It's curious that the areas touched by the raising amount of corpses are the ones involved with the events two years ago. It may be a coincidence or a misleading, maybe it's only natural, we cannot know for sure, now.”

Still wet, Wen Ning dressed up in his new robe, he was under the impression that his skin was less gray than ordinary. He went closer to Jiang Cheng and kneeled in beside him.

“I am ready, Sect Leader Jiang.”

Jiang Cheng stare at him, the skin clearer, Wen Ning's robe freshened his whole figure. Jiang Cheng stood up and said “you look more decent.”

“Thank you for this. You were right, a bath is necessary time to time, even for a dead person.”

They walked out the clearing and joined the forest against. However, Jiang Cheng sat almost immediately on a cut trunk. Wen Ning guessed he was thinking where to go next in order to know if the current events were natural or not.

“Sect Leader, I wanted to ask you, are you the sect leader of the cultivation world now?”

“No, I am not. No one is. We decided to not choose anyone. The Wens, Jin Guangyao, everything went wrong.” Jiang Cheng explained, “I don't want to endorse and bring misfortune to my sect or to Jin Ling. They had already suffered enough.”

“I see... but I know that if it's you, everything would be fine.”

“Uh?” Jiang Cheng was astonished, “after all I said to you and Wei Wuxian, I never thought you would ever say that.”

Wen Ning shook his head, “It has nothing to do with Master Wei and I. You are someone with great values, that's what I could have seen through all the years,” he paused. “Whatever, where is your next destination?”

“MolingSu Sect.” Jiang Cheng stood up, “all the sects are watched, but not MolingSu Sect.”

“Wasn't MolingSu Sect annihilated?”

“Officially, yes. Unofficially, the thousands of sect people disappeared without trace, six months after Su She died.” Jiang Cheng announced the truth, “Only the sect leaders and their close officials are aware of the issues. Our wish wasn't to make the past repeat like with your sect.”

“They... disappeared... how?”

“No one knows.”

“So, what is the point to go the MolingSu Sect?” Wen Ning continued to ask while they stepped over some roots.

“Su She rests there. As a sign of respect, we gave his sealed coffin to the sect.”

“Isn't it... dangerous, wouldn't they want to break the seal?”

“No one can break the seal except the one who made it. And I was the one to seal the coffin.” Jiang Cheng assured.

“So... Does Sect Leader Jiang want to be sure, nevertheless, that the coffin is still here and sealed?”

“Yes. Although a group of sect people went to see if the seal was still in place a year ago, and it was.”

“Prudence is better...” Wen Ning added.

The conversation ceased, and they walked to Moling's direction. Moling was at the exact opposite of Gusu, even if they had imitated every Lan sect's customs, they preferred to be far from them so they could have not seen their practices. However, like the Cloud Recesses, the place where MolingSu sect had been active, had been retired in the mountain to prove their calm and wisdom. Obviously, the two sects on the inside had been nothing alike and the respect MolingSu sect had held for everyone else had been fake and the rules they had decided to apply to the sect had never been respected by themselves. Su She had despised GusuLan sect but he should have despised himself to not achieve a better version of what he had wanted to surpass. He could have only achieved a pale imitation of what he had hated.

They arrived at MolingSu sect in a day. Moling was a bright city, the sea was bordering the city and lighted its activities. The citizens lived thanks to the fishing and the exchanges with other lands that they could not imagine.

In contrast, in the sect, not a single person could be seen. While the sun hit the city bellow, the darkness was covering mountain. When they penetrated the sect's doors, they felt a wave of a unpleasant energy, they could not describe. It was impossible to say if it was a resentful energy or not, what they were sure of, they had to be careful. The environment changed from the landscapes they were used to enjoy. Despite being a imitation, the sect was famous to be full of lush greenery, and for the massive dwellings. It had been only a year and a half, the greenery turned gray and the dwellings started being ruins.

Dust was flying to each wind blow and invaded the air to scurry in the lungs of the ones who breathed it. More than a sect, it seemed like a cemetery without any burial except one, in the middle of the training court. Wen Ning watched carefully their surroundings, no sounds were to be heard but he felt like he was being observed. Jiang Cheng approached Su She's coffin with cautiousness, but he immediately let out a _“_ What!???”

Wen Ning rushed to Jiang Cheng and asked in a high voice, “What happened!?”

“The seal! It's not mine. I didn't do this cheap seal, everyone can open this one!”

“What? How is it possible!?”

“There's only one other way for it to be opened!” Jiang Cheng said in a hurry.

“How?”

“From the inside.” Jiang Cheng's face whitened while he was saying his words as if he came to a realization.

“But... Su She... is dead...” Wen Ning didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe something like this could have happened again.

“You are too.” Jiang Cheng's breath was louder, Wen Ning saw in this instant a man who was remembering things he didn't want to.

Jiang Cheng suppressed the seal and pushed the opening of the coffin made of stones, slightly. It was like he was unwilling to discover something he was afraid of. He feared for the story to repeat once again. Wen Ning kneeled to find a trace of anything. The coffin was elevated on four wooden logs, his deep self expected to find something, even a rock would do. He found something that he had expected. He didn't believe it could happen again but the talisman he was now holding in his hand was a proof.

As he was raising his body, Jiang Cheng discovered the empty coffin's interior. Wen Ning told with a shaken tone, “young master Wei used the same... he used the same talisman to give my conciousness back.”

Jiang Cheng plunged his desperate gaze in Wen Ning's pupils, none of them could speak. Su She was somewhere outside probably half controlled by they ignored whom. The approximate energy they felt earlier transformed in a huge concentrate of resentment. The wind became heavier, their hairs were fussing, following the movement of the air. They closed their eyes to avoid the dust, but then, growls reached their ears.

They were surrounded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late but here is a new chapter for our Wen Ning and Jiang Cheng. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are curious about the next ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, if you follow me on twitter, you have already known how fond I am of Wen Ning and Jiang Cheng, so I wanted to share some of my headcanons about these two beautiful boys.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the prologue of a pretty long fiction.
> 
> For the ones who also read The Path of Two Lifetimes, do not worry, it is in writing process.


End file.
